Magical Nuisance: Return From Ashes
by SubmissiveSwan
Summary: In the sequel to His Magical Nuisance, Robert and Hermione have been on the run for the last year. They started their new lives in Paris and all seemed well, until they realized nothing was as it seemed the night they left. Together they must return to London to face their demons.


Return from Ashes

A New Life, A New Problem

"You're trying to leave yourself behind, but you can't. The more you try to run away from yourself, the more you'll have yourself with you."

—

F. Scott Fitzgerald

Paris, 1937

It had been one year since Robert and Hermione destroyed the Calyx. Everyone they knew was dead. Hermione's family assumed she to be dead as well and moved back to France with Margarete, which was her previous home, before England. Hermione somewhat felt it was better this way, away from everyone for a while.

She was sitting at an old cafe shop, drinking tea under the sun, wearing a bright yellow sundress that came to her knee, paired with wedge heels. She also wore a white floppy hat with a black bow around the rim. Her hands held the mug up, her silver diamond engagement ring shining in the sunlight. It was so peaceful here in Paris, the nightlife was enough for Hyde and Hermione to even have their own fun like in the good ol' days of the Empire.

As she sipped on her tea, Robert grabbed a newspaper from the stand and went to side across from her, giving her a gentle smile and taking in the sight of her ring. He was definitely in his Jekyll mode this morning. He then opened up the newspaper and began to read it. Hermione smiled back while sipping her tea.

"Anything interesting?"

She asked, leaning into him gently, things had definitely changed between them. Robert finally accepted his Hyde side and they fell more for each other by being open and honest. Robert seemed a little less stiff and uptight and more carefree and loose. Particularly when he was Hyde. That was never a mystery. And she finally got him to realize he wasn't two different people but just two sides of himself. So she was able to call him Robert no matter he was Jekyll or Hyde.

"Not much, mostly how the Germans don't seem to like us Britons. I don't think it's going to go well in a couple years honestly. Knowing how everything's been."

He sighed and moved to sip his own tea looking at Hermione, the paper in his lap instead of covering his face. Hermione gave him a sly smile and moved into kiss him. Everyone around them watched with appreciation and admiration. Paris was a place of romance, fun and love. It was perfect for them.

Hermione's heart fluttered gently like butterfly wings. Once they broke apart Robert just smiled with an amused look, Hermione blushed and giggled before hiding behind the tea mug again. Robert just chuckled and went back to his paper. Hermione watched his face drop, her own face scrunched up in concern.

"Robert? What is it?" She asked gently, moving to hold his hand.

Still nothing from him as he kept reading. She heard him swear under his breath and more people were watching with worry. Hermione looked around her, her anxiety was kicking in, this didn't seem right.

Robert folded up the paper and stood up, putting money on the table. Hermione followed suit, grabbing her things and walking down the street, her arm linked with his as they walked down the cobbled streets.

Once they were out of earshot he bent down to whisper against her ear.

"Everything's about to change, Hermione. Everything we thought -"

He shook his head. Hermione moved to stop him, turning him to look at her.

"What? Robert just please tell me!"

Her voice exasperated and worried. He moved to rub her shoulders reassuringly, not wanting her to make a scene or have an anxiety attack. He sighed and prepared himself to tell her the news.

"Everyone we thought was dead…They're alive."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. Alive? How is that possible? They had both thought the Calyx had killed everyone around them, like Olalla had warned them.

"But we _saw_ them die…."

Her voice trailed off and her brows furrowed in confusion. Robert tucked his finger under her chin so she could look at him properly. Hermione didn't even care if passersby on the sidewalk or drivers on the road saw them talking.

"Well we didn't really check. Apparently they were found by the police unconscious. Everyone thinks we're dead or went missing. My house is still standing and they've repaired it over the last year."

He opened the newspaper and showed the page all this was on. Hermione looked and saw the Jekyll House in the black and white picture, the caption said: **All Those in Jekyll House Survived Bombing. Dr. Robert Jekyll and Girlfriend Missing.**

"They think we got bombed?"

She looked up at him with a quirked brow. He closed the newspaper and continued walking with her.

"I guess it's the most logical explanation anyone could give. MIO are obviously still looking for me. I don't think they are convinced Hyde is truly gone."

Hermione thought about everyone and everything that happened in the past year. Here they were living a life of luxury in Paris and everyone else thought they were dead or never to return.

"I need to go see my mother. I know she's in France somewhere. I need to find her; I think it's about time I told her the truth. If she can believe in witches, then I think she can handle us."

She held his hand. He seemed very apprehensive, but he knew she needed her family just like he did. "Alright, we'll pack our bags tonight and try to find her. But how do you know where she is?" Hermione smirked "Remember, Robert, I am a witch and a very intelligent one at that."

"Right."

He smiled with a small nervous laugh as usual as they kept walking towards the flat they lived in.

 **A La Carte Paris Apartments**

 **Robert and Hermione's Flat**

Later that evening they went through all of their things and packed their bags. Hermione would miss this apartment; it was truly beautiful. The exterior was a lot like Robert's house in London. Though the interior was much brighter, much more feminine. It was white, with high ceilings. Lots of architecture and paintings adorned the walls.

There was a small library filled with their favourite books they found in Paris over the last year. They had a fireplace with a white mantle to match the rest of the flat. The furniture was mixed with modern 1930's and vintage Victorian style. The bedroom had a big king size bed, and a balcony to go out on. It had the best sun during the day, it too was adorned with white curtains and French glass doors.

While Robert was packing he noticed Hermione standing by the doors, not moving a muscle.

"Hermione? You alright?"

He asked gently, moving towards her. Hermione turned and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place. This last year as been so different for the both of us. We've been through so much and we were finally free of everything. The anger, jealousy, Bulstrode, Tenebrae. Everything. Now we just got sucked right back in. Right before we even got the chance to get married."

Robert sighed and held her to him.

"I know; believe me I know how you feel. But I guess that's life with a Jekyll and a Hyde. We're never free of Tenebrae or any of it really. Olalla was right, our family can't escape it no matter how hard we try." He stroked her hair gently as they embraced for a few moments before they let go.

"We better finish packing before night fall, we need to get to your mother's place soon. Then we head to London." He said seriously, patting her shoulder gently.

Hermione nodded and sighed sadly before finding her trunk and grabbing all of her personal items, clothes, and a few important books along with her wand. Once everything was packed, and ready to go Hermione put a protective enchantment on the place. Robert looked at her with a look that said he was curious and yet amused. She gave him an indignant and innocent look.

"In case we ever get to come back I want to make sure it stays like this."

She shrugged. He chuckled at her before putting his coat on passing Hermione hers; a black long waist coat with a belt. She put it on and buttoned it, wrapping the belt around and tying it. They both then grabbed their bags and headed outside, Robert locked up the door and they said their final goodbyes.

Before they ventured out however Hermione performed a location spell to find her mother and sisters. It was insane to think she hadn't seen them in a year, she was now twenty years old. Posy would be turning twelve and Petrova would be going on fifteen! Mostly what scared her was seeing her family after they thought she was dead, or missing. She just hoped the reunion would be alright. She waited a moment before her wand was pointing her in the right direction and she could feel in her bones and in her gut where they were.

"So they're in Strasbourg. The countryside."

Robert nodded and they hailed a cab to the train station. The sun was setting by the time they were at the train station and Hermione was getting more and more nervous. Not many people were there as it was later at night and during the week. Not many people were travelling this late. She waited on the bench with their luggage as Robert went to go buy two tickets.

The young witch wished she could tell her mother she was coming, she just hoped that her mother knew in her gut that her daughter was alive and well. Robert came back and sat beside her passing her ticket over. She took it with slightly shaky hands. He held her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to be scared. I won't let anything happen."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. She trusted him one hundred percent, and she'd do the same for him. Their relationship had strengthened over the last year in Paris. Of course things were hard and they didn't always get along, as couples do, especially when he was Hyde. But they loved each other too much to let each other go.

Her breathing stayed calm and her eyes fluttered closed for a few moments, being comfortable in his arms. He held her close, shielding her from the outside world, and the chilly breeze that brushed past them. It didn't take too long for the train to get to their stop. Robert woke her up gently, as the train was pulling into the station. They grabbed their stuff and stood together waiting for the train to come to a full stop.

"All aboard!"

The ticket taker called out, they gave him their tickets and got aboard. They found an empty compartment and put their trunks above the head compartment before sitting across from each other. Hermione's feet were atop his lap, outstretched and her hat was in the seat beside her. After a few moments the train began moving towards Strasbourg.

 **Strasbourg, France**

A couple hours later, they were finally in Strasbourg and in a cab heading to her mother's p=lace. Robert was just as nervous as he wasn't sure how Margarete was going to take to their presence. Of course she'd be relieved, however she probably would be angry for them not telling her where they were and why for so long. Robert could feel Hermione's anxiety, which was making Hyde want to come out, bounding off his own.

"It's going to be alright. Try to calm down, love. I honestly don't have a lot of Jekyll in me."

He warned, not wanting to ruin anything for her reunion. Hermione held his hand and smiled a little. She appreciated his honesty and him being there with her every step of the way. They were then parked outside the flat and Hermione paid the driver, as Robert paid for everything else, it was only fair. She took a deep breath as they exited the car and grabbed their trunks. He took her hand again as they went up the steps and rang the doorbell, awaiting one of the Granger women to open up.

A few moments later and none other than Margarete Granger opened the door, her jaw dropped. At first no words came out, tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe her eldest daughter was standing in front of her with her boyfriend Robert Jekyll in the flesh. Hermione looked at her mother, who looks beautiful as ever, but worn with worry over the last year. She hated herself for making her this way, but things had to happen the way they did. Otherwise nobody was safe from Tenebrae. All of a sudden, Margarete called out with a unnerved but relieved tone.

"Girls!"

Hermione could hear the sounds of footsteps, Posy and Petrova appeared by their mother. Robert was the first to speak, "I'm so sorry for the suddenness of our arrival. We would have called-"

Margarete then interrupted by motioning for them to come in, shock still worn on her face. After they entered, she closed the door. Robert took his hat off and stood there with Hermione. Margarete then took Hermione in her arms and cried. Hermione did the same.

"Oh my girl! My precious, beautiful girl!"

They took a few moments of relief and happy tears to wash away the shock and possible anger that was there. Posy and Petrova gave Robert a huge hug and then moved him towards the living room. Giving their sister and mother some space. After they embraced Hermione took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm so unbelievably sorry mother. Robert and I just heard in the paper what happened. I don't know how to explain everything to you so I'll have to start from the beginning."

Margarete nodded.

"Yes, please do. I've been worried sick thinking you were dead, or missing. I'm just so glad you two are here!"

She looked down to notice Hermione's ring.

"You two are engaged?"

She asked in a hush whisper, her tone somewhat angry.

"I've been thinking all these horrible things for a year, and you're going to get married?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Hermione was about to cry all over again.

"Please, let me explain. Robert and I have loads to tell you. If you could just let us tell you everything."

Margarete sighed and nodded, "Alright, you're right. Go sit with him and I'll make us some tea. By the way, how did you find us?"

Hermione smirked "I am a witch, mother."

Margarete smiled softly before heading into the kitchen. Hermione headed into the living room and sat beside Robert taking his hand. It was a habit she was used to. She always felt the need to touch him in some way.

Posy and Petrova were talking Robert's ear off before Hermione entered, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He was fond of Hermione's younger sisters. Once Hermione came in and sat down he smiled as she held his hand. The girls noticed Hermione's ring.

"Oh my God! Mione! You're engaged?!" They asked happily. Hermione blushed as Robert laughed gently. "Yes, I'm afraid so." She said gently. "I'll explain in a few minutes."

She told them, and a moment later Margarete set the tea set down on the table. She then sat closer to Hermione, obviously wanting to be close to her daughter again. Hermione let go of Robert's hand so she could get her own tea ready, putting milk and sugar in it the way she liked it. Once they all got situated Margarete went down to business.

"You two, please explain."

Hermione took a deep breath before starting, her mug on the table untouched. She looked at all three of them and began her story. "So, do you remember the summer I met Robert?"

They nodded, and she began to explain how that Robert wasn't just who they knew him as now, but two different people. Hyde and Jekyll. Robert of course stepped in and had to explain exactly what it was that was wrong with him. Posy and Petrova already knew, they vouched for Robert and even admitted to knowing Hyde on occasion and that's why Hermione's temperament had changed that summer.

She then began to explain how at the very first play she did, Silas the henchman of Captain Dance, leader of Tenebrae took her as a hostage. Robert as Hyde tried to save her but they both ended up prisoners. She was tortured and eventually Hermione and Hyde saved each other. She explained she could do nonverbal magic when she was around Hyde because of the magical energy within him.

She mentioned the battle between her, Hyde and MIO the secret monster organization. And how Tenebrae was also a big part of their lives, but at least MIO were on their side when it came to beating Tenebrae. Margarete listened very intently but was shocked to hear of some of the things that happened that she was totally unaware of. They talked about the back and forth relationship her and Hyde had, and the struggle Robert kept battling between Hyde and Jekyll as well as Bella and Hermione's love lives.

Hermione stopped to sip on her tea, Robert did the same. Margarete shook her head "But- How did I not know this sort of thing was going on?" She asked exasperatedly. Hermione and Robert both gave her an apologetic look.

"We were just very good at hiding it. Posy and Petrova even helped me out multiple times to keep it from you. I didn't want you to worry and I wasn't sure how you'd handle all of this. You probably would never let me see Robert again when I was and still am very much in love with him."

She explained gently.

She then mentioned how Captain Dance was very determined to separate Hyde and Hermione. How he wanted them dead, he even captured both Bella and Hermione at the Empire when they were fighting over Hyde. They were taken to a house somewhere in London and trapped in a dungeon like basement, in two different rooms. She mentioned how Hyde was sent to this volatile test and had to choose one or the other. Hyde loved Bella more and chose her first, but Hermione almost drowned as water started to fill up the room. Robert interjected at this part.

"That was not my fault I swear. Hyde and Bella had a closer relationship with Hermione than I did at the time. That side of me was different." He knew he couldn't pretend to be two different people, but he knew the love life situation was murky.

Margarete gave him a look that suggested she didn't believe him, but she'd let them continue. Hermione explained that her magic wasn't working and Hyde ended up saving her, he would never let her die. She then finally told her how at the end of the summer, Captain Dance needed Robert to open the Calyx, unbeknownst to them Dance was inhuman and more evil than ever.

He already knew how to open it and Robert had to defeat the Calyx before its heart kept beating, wiping away everything they held dear. She told them how Hermione stepped in and used her magic to help, the blast rendering them unconscious. Eventually they would wake up to find everyone seemingly dead. They escaped the house and ventured off to live their new life in Paris.

"Along the way we got engaged. We were meant to have our wedding in a few days' time. But of course, things never go as planned with us."

Robert nodded taking her hand again. Margarete was still confused "So you've told me almost everything I needed to be caught up on. However, you didn't say why you went to Paris without telling me." Hermione felt a lump in her throat feeling nervous again. "We thought everyone was dead, and the police were going to show up, honestly we couldn't answer to them. Especially with Robert as Hyde. We figured with everything going on it was best to just leave. I was trying to protect you if you thought we died with them."

Margarete sighed, giving her daughter the biggest hug "You are so brave. And you must have been so scared. After we found out, I was lost. I couldn't keep the house anymore. I decided to come back here where I felt I belonged. I felt bad uprooting the girls, but I think France has been good for all of us. So, you went to Paris?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, it's been good for us too. We came here because it was close enough to Britain and it was away from all the shit that happened."

The girls laughed at her swearing. Hermione blushed, but her mother didn't seem to mind.

"Our life together has been pretty good so far. I mean up until we found out everyone we knew didn't die but they just were unconscious. And we're going to have to go back and face them."

Petrova then seemed nervous for a moment. Robert picked up on it, "What's wrong?" He asked curiously and a little concerned. Margarete knew what Petrova was thinking.

"Someone came by here looking for you. We didn't know who they were. They just said that if I ever saw you again to tell you that: Tenebrae is coming."

Hermione and Robert gave each other a knowing look, it was clear they were definitely needed in London and soon. Tenebrae and MIO were hunting them down since they disappeared. Following her family around, it made her sick and angry.

Robert sighed and looked at the clock, it was getting late. "We should go." He was now standing up and feeling very frigid, he was angry and worried. Hermione stood up with him looking worried, his face seemed stone like.

 _Hyde might be coming out_ , she thought.

Margarete stood up as well "Please, stay. I know you need to go, but I just saw you. Rest, eat. I promise you can go in the morning. I just need to be with my daughter." She pleaded with Robert. He thought it over for a moment and nodded, "Alright, fine. Excuse me a moment." He rushed out of the room and headed upstairs to one of the other rooms. He needed to be away from them, he knew Hyde was coming.

Hermione hugged her mother and the girls went into the kitchen to prepare a plate for them. Margarete smiled gently, "Thank you, for coming to find us and telling us everything. I know it must have been hard. You're right, I probably wouldn't have let you see Robert if I knew what was going on. You're so strong and stubborn like me."

She laughed lightly hugging Hermione again and then cupping her face. "My sweet, sweet girl. I'm glad you're safe and well." Hermione smiled gently back. She then looked up towards the ceiling hearing Robert. "I should go see him. I think we should stay upstairs. I don't know how Hyde will be around you. The girls know him but they don't like him around much." Margarete nodded and allowed Hermione to go see her fiancée.

As Hermione headed up the stairs she could hear thuds and some swearing. _He better not be breaking my mother's things._ She thought to herself before going into one of the bedrooms which seemed to be a guest room.

She opened the door and knocked gently, "Robert?" He was leaning against the window, his forehead pressed against it. His coat was strewn on the floor. His back moving from his deep growling breaths. She closed the door and walked up to him, tentatively putting her hand on his shoulder, he flinched for a second before relaxing.

"Can't we get a bloody moment's peace? Tenebrae this and Tenebrae that. MIO up my damn arse. I'm sick of this."

He growled. He watched as it was now dusk and people were heading into their homes, a few cars drove by. "Now they're stalking your family. This is not what I wanted." He turned to look down at her. Hermione nodded and sighed.

"I know, me neither. But we have to deal with it now. We tried escaping them, but I guess like you said, there is no escaping if you're a Jekyll or a Hyde. Olalla was right." Her voice defeated, she leaned her body against his. Hyde looked down at her with a mix of emotions. He wasn't used to being so affectionate, however in Paris it was easier. Knowing Bella was dead made it easier to love Hermione. Now that she was alive, he wasn't sure how to feel.

"Bella being back complicates things, you know."

Hermione looked up at him, her face scrunched in fear. Was the wedding off now because his ex-lover was alive? Was she going back to being nothing but a plaything?

"Are you going to leave me for her again now?" Her voice harsh. Hyde growled again, "I don't know what it means. Our relationship has always been complicated."

Hermione lifted her hand showing him her ring "Does this mean nothing to you?" Her eyes narrowed.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Jesus, Hermione! What do you want me to do?"

He shouted, moving towards the middle of the room turning around to look at Hermione.

"You know, how I am. You know I've loved Bella first. It's complicated and fucked up!" He growled again, throwing his hands up in the air pacing, "AARRGH! WHY?!" He shouted. "Why does everything with women have to be so fucking complicated?"

Hermione glared, she knew this would happen, eventually Robert Hyde would ruin everything. "It's not Robert! It's pretty fucking simple! We're engaged, we're getting married. End of story. We've been through too much together to split up now. Bella probably doesn't even feel the same way about you anymore! You broke her heart when you proposed to _Lily Carrew_."

He put his face close to hers, "That was not my fault! If you so remember that was Jekyll, your pal. Remember him?" Hermione growled in frustration and anger and threw him across the room. His back hitting the wall then the floor.

Hyde's barking laugh echoed through the walls.

"Well, there's my Magical Nuisance."

He stood up and kissed her, taking her roughly by the waist and wrapping his arms around her. His lips crashed against hers, fire whiskey and cinnamon melting together. Hermione hugged him to her tightly, missing the intensity of how they could be together. She then broke apart and looked up at him, his intense stare right back at her. "You're not leaving me." Her voice determined and she would make sure he wouldn't.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that. Guess you win this one, Miss Granger. We'll bloody well get married and live happily ever after."

His voice sarcastic and amused, as he smirked at her. Hermione grinned "That's the spirit. Though I doubt happily ever after is a thing for us. But I'll be happy just to have you all to myself." She kissed him again before there was a knock on their door. Hyde sighed and went to sit on the bed. Hermione answered, her mother peeked in at her. "Is everything alright? I brought some dinner." Hermione nodded "That's just what happens when you're with a Hyde, mother." She rolled her eyes gently. "I'll fix the wall." She gave her another apologetic look. She took the plates and then closed the door.

"Here, eat. And next time, behave. I have to now fix my mother's wall, thanks to you." Hyde took the plate and chuckled "Hey, that was you who did that, not me. I didn't ask to be pushed into your mother's lovely wall."

He smirked. Hermione moved to the arm chair to eat. "Well next time, behave anyway. You're scaring my family." Hyde rolled his eyes and nodded "Fine." Hermione smiled cutting into her mother's French Style Pot Roast, which was always amazing.

She looked over at her fiancée, giggling inside at how funny it was to call a Hyde your fiancée. Hyde noticed her smirking to herself. "What's so funny, missy?" She just shook her head. "Nothing, I just love you." She smiled looking at him before looking at her plate again, taking a bite of potato.

"Yeah, I know you do." He sighed gently, love didn't come easy to a Hyde, his sister knew that. But he did love Hermione, no matter if he admitted it or not. It was there, from the moment she stepped up to him in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I love you, too." He said, barely looking at her. Not knowing how to react to affection, other than it being mostly sexual or flirtation. But from the corner of his eye he could see her smile, which for some reason made him smile too.

After they had eaten Hermione brought the plates downstairs. She apologized again for Robert's behaviour, she explained how Hyde's were and that they often got physical but it wasn't abuse, it was just the way they were with each other.

Although, they did love each other a lot. She reassured her of that before saying goodnight to her and her sisters. She headed upstairs and Hyde was already passed out on the bed in his clothes still. Hermione did the same, she could always change before leaving tomorrow. She took off her wedge heels and moved to cuddle into Robert's side. He groaned gently, moving to allow her against his chest, his arm around her. They both fell asleep quite fast and didn't stir for anything.


End file.
